Don't Judge a Book By its Cover
Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover is a song from the fourth season dedicated to Thomas and Terence. The song is based on Terence's theme. Lyrics Thomas first saw Terence the Tractor Plowing in a field one day And he said, "My oh my, you do look funny. Where are your wheels, are your wheels, are your wheels? How ever do you move along? You really do look funny." "Don't be so rude", said Terence the Tractor "I don't have wheels like you Because my caterpillar tracks are so much better. And I can go anywhere, anywhere, anywhere I don't need rails like you. One day I will prove it, show you how I do it Then you will understand... (Chorus) Don't judge a book by its cover Don't make your mind up too soon Things aren't necessarily Always what they appear to be Don't judge a book by its cover Don't make your mind up too soon Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never Never judge a book by its cover Sure enough, one winter's day When the snow lay deep and hard Thomas got stuck, he was in trouble And who do you think came along, came along And rescued him that day The snow didn't matter to Terence the Tractor Now Thomas understands... (Chorus) Don't judge a book by its cover Don't make your mind up too soon Things aren't necessarily Always what they appear to be Don't judge a book by its cover Don't make your mind up too soon Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never Never judge a book by its cover. Don't judge a book by its cover Don't make your mind up too soon Things aren't necessarily Always what they appear to be. Don't judge a book by its cover Just remember the rule Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never Never judge a book.... By its cover! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Stepney * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * S. C. Ruffey * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Bulstrode * Mrs. Kyndley * Jem Cole Episodes * Thomas and the Special Letter * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Bowled Out * Thomas and Stepney * Bulldog * The Trouble with Mud * Paint Pots and Queens * Sleeping Beauty * Henry and the Elephant * Trust Thomas * Thomas, Terence and the Snow * Thomas in Trouble * A Close Shave * Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party * Mavis * Henry's Forest * Thomas' Christmas Party * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Gordon and the Famous Visitor * Toad Stands By * Special Attraction * All at Sea * The Runaway * Time for Trouble * Percy's Predicament Deleted and Extended Scenes * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - A distant shot features Thomas puffing past the Windmill in snow. * Thomas and the Special Letter - The overhead shot of the engines at the big city has been extended. * Time for Trouble - The distant shot of Gordon puffing past the viaduct has largely been extended. * Toad Stands By - A deleted shot shows a camera panning to the left of some of Oliver's trucks before S. C. Ruffey is broken. * Sleeping Beauty - Toby rolls his eyes while at Tidmouth Sheds. * Special Attraction - Percy rolls his eyes after the trucks land on Bulstrode. * Unknown - A shot from the third season shows Percy, Gordon, and James with their loads puffing through the bridges by the canal river. Trivia * The Norwegian version has a slightly different musical arrangement. Gallery File:Don'tJudgeaBookbyit'sCover.png File:Don'tJudgeaBookByItsCoverendcard.png Category:Songs